The present invention relates to a torsionally flexible coupling.
Such couplings are known in general and include a hub ring and a vibrationally isolated pulley surrounding the hub ring at a radial distance, a spring body made of a rubber-elastic material being situated in the gap formed by the distance, and a sliding-contact bearing for mutual support of the hub ring and the pulley. The sliding-contact bearings used are usually constructed of metallic materials in multiple layers. A sliding-contact surface of the bearing may be formed by a thin layer of a copper alloy and therefore has adequately good dry-running properties when insufficiently lubricated.
Due to their function, conventional sliding-contact bearings must be mounted with a small radial play in the gap, which is delimited by the concentric machine elements. Due to the sliding-contact bearing, which has been installed with some play, unwanted rattling sounds occur during the intended use of the torsionally flexible coupling, and these are especially unpleasant when the torsionally flexible coupling is used in quiet, high-class motor vehicles, for example.